Additive manufacturing and three-dimensional (3D) printing technologies currently suffer from a number deficiencies. For example, these technologies are compatible with only a limited number of materials and typically require expensive and complex equipment that is run by highly skilled operators. In addition, attempts to develop ink compositions suitable for rapidly printing multilayered, high aspect ratio 3D objects from a wide variety of materials have met with little success.